


Paint Your Palette Blue and Gray

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M, Stars, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: A night time walk on the beach.





	Paint Your Palette Blue and Gray

Fistral Beach at night was one of the most beautiful visions Dean had ever had the pleasure of enjoying. There was very little ambient light so the waves were lit by sparkles of reflected moonlight. It was the deepest, darkest blue bordering on black with hints of white horses as the surf rolled into shore. 

The night was frigid with temperatures hovering around freezing. Dean and Cas had wrapped up warm in shirts, sweaters and thick fleece coats before leaving Cas’ place for a walk along the shoreline. Cas had his arm thrown over Dean’s shoulder and Dean snuggled in close clinging tightly to Cas’ waist. He was in love. Looking back over his life he really couldn’t believe that he had thought he was in love with Lisa, he had loved her sure, but being in love, it turns out that was a whole different kettle of fish altogether. He had know Cas a bare couple of weeks and yet he felt immersed in him. Cas was everything. Dean nestled in closer, the wind was chilly on his cheeks and without seeing them Dean knew they would be as pink as Cas’ were.

Cas led Dean to an area of dry sand towards the top of the beach and they sat down, both looking out to sea and enjoying the roar of the ocean. Dean loved this, being out in nature made him feel primal. 

“Look at the stars, they’re so bright here there is hardly any light pollution, not like in the city,” Cas said and he pulled Dean back until they were both lying on the sand.

Dean looked up at the sky stretching out to the horizon, it was even darker than the sea but was liberally sprinkled with stars of assorted sizes.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean gasped. The moon was full and large with a reddish tinge and seemed preternaturally close to the earth, dominating the sky. “It’s like something out of a sci-fi film.”

“It’s a super blood wolf moon. It only happens when the moon is full and when it is closest to the earth, and then something scientific causes it to look red.” Cas said and then laughed, “I didn’t really pay too much attention to the article but it said that it was worth seeing.”

“Oh, it’s definitely worth seeing. There’s something about the sky at night, it makes me feel insignificant, like a speck on the shoe of something so much bigger than me.” Dean laughed wryly, “I mean Cas, could there be battles going on out there in the vastness of space, like Battlestar Galactica?” 

Cas was looking up too, “I can’t believe that we are the only sentient life forms in the whole of space. It’s arrogant to think that way. Whether there is a Starbuck up there fighting alongside Apollo or not, I can’t say.”

Dean smiled to himself. “I can see why Van Gogh painted Starry Night, there’s a mystical beauty to the night skies. Listen to me getting all philosophical.” Dean laughed as he felt his cheeks heat. What was happening to him, he had never mused about, well anything, before.

Dean rolled on his side and looked at Cas’ handsome face, his high cheekbones, plush lips, and those mesmerizing blue eyes. Cas was changing Dean in all sorts of ways, he was teaching him to relax, sit back and watch the world go by for a change, encouraging Dean to gaze at the stars, take walks along the beach, ice-skate for goodness sake. This was the happiest and most content Dean had ever been. 

Reaching over Dean kissed his boyfriend's cheek, it was rough and cold, Cas’ five o’clock shadow was just growing in. 

“Cornwall in December is a pretty magical place.” Dean sighed looking down towards the waterline as the waves pushed up the beach as the tide started to come in.

“Oh Dean, Cornwall is magical all year ‘round. There are so many enchanting places here and I want to show you them all.”

Dean felt excitement prickle under his skin, he believed that Cas would show him all those wonderful places but he just had to ask.

“We’ll have time, won’t we Cas?”

Cas turned this time and fixed Dean with an earnest look. 

“Dean we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> 30days OTP Challenge-destiel
> 
> Title from Vincent by Don MacLean.
> 
> Fistral Beach is lovely in the winter (or any time of year). 
> 
> The super blood wolf moon is a real thing, it normally happens in January, it happens in December for my fic because I lied for my own nefarious means.


End file.
